


a kick in the teeth is good for some [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic about the cluster finding some...creative...methods to distract Sun from solitary confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kick in the teeth is good for some [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kick in the Teeth is Good for Some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114533) by [shadowkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/pseuds/shadowkeeper). 



Thanks to shadowkeeper for giving me permission to podfic this story. [Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kj1s9wd8c2dycs3/a_kick_in_the_teeth_is_good_for_some.mp3) Right click to save. Or you can download it at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kick-in-teeth-is-good-for-some). Thanks to audiofic for hosting! 

Length: 8:39. Size: 8.53 MB.  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=faxcl)

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate!

http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kick-in-teeth-is-good-for-some


End file.
